


Equine Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Gay unicorn biker, Inspired by Chuck Tingle, Original - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Hot, M/M, Yaoi, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is found in a small diner on the border of Arizona and New Mexico.





	

".... As I pulled up to the diner, I heard the purr of a motorbike come to a halt beside me. Looking up, I stare into the most beautiful equine eyes I have ever seen. Wowza. His slow blinking ensnared me, his horn glimmering elegantly in the daylight. My heart leapt into my throat as he spoke in a baritone voice that sent chills down my spine. "Good morning, lad" He began, ocean eyes surveying the scene. "What brings you to a place like this?" I pause. "Um, just getting dinner." I stammer bashfully, and he lets a puff of air escape his nostrils. "I see."

He smiles kindly, flat, herbivorian teeth lit gold by the setting sun. "Are you here with anyone?" He asks, and I flush and shake my head.  
"Would you like to be?" He says, raising an eyebrow. I have to hold back a gasp. Holy moly!  
"I-I would love to." I say back, carding a hand through my dark hair. He smiles again and takes my hand, kissing my knuckles. "No need to bring your wallet, I'll be paying for you tonight."  
I thank him as he opens the door, and we step inside the diner. It's color scheme is what you'd expect. Garish checkerboard floor tiles, neon signs, red bar stools. It reminds me of the diner by my home as we take a seat, and people stare.  
He waved a waiter over.   
"I'd like a glass of cold water, and a milkshake for the man." I smile. Somehow, he knew just what I wanted. I nod at the waitress, and she smiled and roller skated off.

The unicorn man and I chatted for a long time as the night went on. His whinny-ing laughter was the most enchanting thing I've ever heard.  
When the night came to an end, I gave him my phone number. He promised to call me, then paused.  
"Will you come home with me tonight?" He inquired, his hooves clicking anxiously on the ground.  
"I-I'd love to." Golly!

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may ask, "why?"  
> do not ask questions you are not prepared to hear the answer to.


End file.
